Oh No
by CrazyInsomaniac
Summary: we all know Slade as the bad guy, the big meanie, Robin's arch nemisis and an all round baddie but who knew he had a cousin?
1. Chapter 1

me: heyas people! yup, its me, the girl who updates every year lol (thank you 'ýou wish you knew me' for that)

this fic mainly revolves around one question which has been bugging me for quite some time now.

we all know Slade as the bad guy, the big meanie, Robin's arch nemises and in other words, an all-round baddie.

but havent you ever wondered if he had a reletive? a neice? an aunt? even a sister for God's sake!

(grins evilly) this is how i answered my own qs

Prologue:

The Teen Titans were cornered by Slade-bots. There were too many of them and they were already out of energy from fighting some of them...in other words, they knew they had lost.

'Dude, my butt cant take more kicking' Beast boy complained as he rubbed his bruised arm.

'i agree with freind Beast boy. i am quite 'worn out'' Starfire added through a bloody lip.

Robin frowned. It wase'nt their fault, it was _his_; _he _should have forseen this coming and he should have hatched out a plan by now but quite surprisingly, he had'nt.

'well well look how the mighty has fallen' came a voice and the robots parted to make way from Slade...and from his tone he sounded extremely pleased.

Everybody glared daggers at him...well almost except for Robin who gave him a look of pure loathing which he reserved for noone but Slade...or maybe the joker

'What are you planning Slade?' Robin spoke out angriliy, unable to stand the man's presence.

'Wouldnt you like to know but i dont think that you are in any position to demand such answers Robin' his one eye rested upon the teenager's face 'and to think, all of this could have been avoided if you had simply joined me in the first place...the position is still open you know' he added with a smirk, adding more fuel to the teen's fire.

Raven gave her leader a worried glance as she felt his emotions go haywire 'i would rather die than to be your slave Slade!' he yelled at him, his voice oozing with venom.

As calm as Slade might seem, he could not help but feel extremely annoyed at the fact that a mere boy was defying him and raised his hand to backhand the teen when a voice interrupted him.

'WHY SLADE IS THAT YOU!'

A figure came bounding out of the shadows and hugged him in front of the teen titans.

Beast boy and Starfire literally collapsed while Raven and Cyborg's jaws were hitting the floor and Robin kept staring at the scene with his masked eyes as big as saucers.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Slade half yelled and quickly freen himself from the figure's grasp. A look of horror passed over his eye as he finally recognized the person 'oh no' he quickly took out some smoke bombs and threw them on the ground, making the air thick with smoke.

Beast boy finally snapped into his senses and turned into a big hawk to clear the smoke with his flapping wings but even when the smoke cleared, Slade was no where to be found.

'Great why do i even bother!' the figure yelled unexpectedly, not aware of the titan's presence until she heard Beast boy gasp.

She whirled around to face them. They were all staring at her as if she was the monster from the lagoon or something.

'Hello, you must be the teen titans' she said with a cheery voice 'My name is Sara and im Slade's cousin'

me: whoa you guys didnt see that coming did ya?

i know the prologue was not that funny but hey, its just the beginning...i had to start some time did'nt i?

anyway i would really appreciate it if you would send me a review because i want your opinion if i should carry on

please and thankyou! until next time,

Crazy Insomaniac ; )


	2. Chapter 2

crazy insomaniac: (fuming) all right thats it! im sorry but im changing the genre to action/adventure only...(sniffs) guess im ust not cut out for humor but anyway i will try to put some humor here or there...please dont stop reading.

Chapter 1: "Why havent you blown her up yet?''

Beast boy stared at the woman. She was Slade's cousin? NO WAY! she seemed too normal to be related to that guy.

She seemed to be in her late teens and had long burnette hair and sparkling blue green eyes...not evilish at all.

'Please, is that the reason you gave him the hug?' asked Starfire timidly from behind him.

'Yup' she answered 'i was going to say 'long time no see' when he ran away...again' she added and noticed the other three teenagers still staring at her 'what? havent you ever seen a girl before?'

That snapped them out of it. Raven blinked as she cleared her mind of the sudden shock 'who are you?' she asked bluntly.

Sara rolled her eyes 'are all teenagers this deaf? i just said im Slade's cousin'

Beast boy stared at her 'dude, did you just call Raven dum?'

She looked at him 'yeah. so?'

'Nobody calls Raven dum...' Beast boy's voice trailed off and he eyed her suspisciously then turned to the dark titan 'why have'nt you blown her up yet?'

Raven rolled her eyes in response to the changeling's stupid question.

'Awesome place you got here!' Sara exclaimed as she looked around the titan's living room 'guess being a superhero has its perks huh?'

_'Tell me again why you invited her?'_ Raven asked Robin telekenetickly.

_'She is Slade's cousin so she must know some information about him' _he answered back.

_'But what if she dosent want to tell? and besides we dont even know if she is a good guy yet, what if she is a bad guy?'_

_'She does'nt seem like one, even if she is bad, we'll be ready...you worry too much'_

Raven looked taken back 'well thats funny coming from a guy who stays up all night worrying about Slade' she muttered as Sara sat on the couch and looked around at everybody with a smile..._oh ill be ready all right, _she thought angrily and stomped off to make some herbal tea.

'Uhhhh whats up with her?' Sara asked Beast boy in a whisper as she saw Raven stomp towards the kitchen cabinets.

'dont worry, she is always like that...well most of the time anyway and she never really trust anyone...well except for Robin' he answered cheerfully.

'I beleive it is time for proper introduction!' Starfire said happily 'X'hal my name is Starfire from Tamaran' she said proudly and dragged her towards the others 'this is Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven' she said, pointing to each one as she said thier names.

'errr hi' She said and was immediatly bombarded with Starfire's questions 'whereareyoufrom?whatisyourage?whichcolordoyoulikemost?whatisyourfavoriteanimalanddoyouwishtobemyfreind?'

translation in simple english:

'where are you from? what is your age? which color do you like most? what is your favorite animal and do you wish to be my freind?'

'erm...Earth...17...Black and Dark Blue...Wolf...ok?' she answered reluctantly, sweating under the Tamaranian's stare.

'Oh joyous! i shall prepare the milkshake of freindship!' Starfire exclaimed and wooshed past Raven to mix grass in the blender.

'ookay...well that was weird' she said and turned to the others 'soo...ar'nt you supposed to start asking me questions and stuff?'

'Later, we'll let you relax first' Robin answered as a lightbulb exploded above him.

(An hour later...)

'Well, im ready so ask away' said Sara as she faced the titans at the table 'but this isint going to be like one of those police interrogation thingies is it?'

'no, ofcourse not' Cyborg answered plainly as Raven fixed the teenager with a glare which could melt steel...she knew something was not right,_ i mean hello? Slade's relative? ring a bell anyone? _she thought.

'Ok, so lets start with the basic question, How are you related to Slade? i mean i know he was in the world war 2' asked Robin.

'well...you are right about the whole world war 2 thing but I was born after it, you see, my mother was probably 15 years younger than him but dont ask me about my grand parents, lets just say they put the modern day preverted teenagers to shame'

'Whoa...so Slade's parents were so...modern' Beast boy managed to say.

Sara nodded 'you can say that'

'ok...so lets move on, can you tell us anything about Slade's origins? you know...his past life' said Robin and everyone (except Raven) leaned forward in intrest.

Sara sighed 'well, i can only tell you as much as my mother told me...and its going to be one long story'

A/N: sorry for the shortness of the chapter but i just had to end this in a cliffie cause i have to do my research on him first (sighs) here i come

until next chapter,

CrazyInsomanic ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: heyas! sorry for the late update but i had to do a lot of research but it all paid off...

and thanks Rocky-Whit-wolf-of curses for the info you gave me, that helped!

Chapter 2: His origins

Sara sighed 'Well...i can tell you that Slade was not an evil-born child but was kinda scrawny, as by the pictures my mom showed me and was always quite, he never used to play with other kids but used to confine himself in a corner and stare at everybody, thinking one thing or another

He was an honour student, always recieved the best grades and despite his scrawny size, always maintained top physical level...the school used to show him off at meetings so you can say they kind of used him...anyway, as he entered his teens he became more serious. My mom told me that he would fight her parents on thier constant bickering which usually ended with more bickering, that grandpa would accuse grandma of raising such an insolent child and grandma accusing grandpa of the same thing

Surprisingly though, Slade never fought with my mom. They had a weird bond of some sort and they always used to help each other out. Slade never did anything to upset her...until, the day he shot his own parents'

The titans, save for Raven and Robin, gasped at her last words...how could any child shoot his/her own parents? that was just plain wrong!

'Why that flighstick!' Starfire hissed as her eyes grew green with anger 'how could he shoot his own parents? everyday I mourn for mine!'

'Calm down Starfire' said Robin soothingly and the girl's eyes retained thier normal color.

'Whoa this is wicked!' exclaimed Beastboy with a mischevious glint in his eye.

Raven ignored him 'continue'

Sara sighed 'If you insist. After he shot his parents, he packed his bags and was going to leave when he saw my mother staring at him with sad, accusing eyes in the doorway... she was only 5 and he was 20 He was going to come near her when she yelled ''dont touch me you monster!''

then that did it, he grew angry and backhanded her across the face, surprising my mother more than ever imagined and before she could hit him herself, he left' Sara's face showed pain 'my mother said that was the saddest day of her life from where all the hardships started'

'I feel your pain, my dear freind' said Starfire softly and gave her a tight hug 'you need not continue if it hurts you more'

'No! I want that monster dead!' Sara suddenly yelled and sat bolt upright 'ill tell you eveything, i just want him to suffer like my mother did'

'Oh he will suffer all right' said Cyborg and she gave him a thankful glance.

She took a deep breath and again continued 'After 15 years my mother got married to a nice family who cared about her but never forgot all the pain her _dear_ brother had given her and swore to get revenge.

After some time my mother recieved news of Slade joining the army from a freind...she was only 20 then and Slade was 35...she knew he had lied about his age to get in the army and was soon famed for being the youngest soldier.

After world war two, she heard the news of his _supposed_ death and cried herself to blindness, blaming herself for being such a bad sister.

My father got worried over her condition because it could affect the baby she was carrying-yes that baby was me' she said and wiped a stray tear from her eyes 'I was born when she was 45, my father had already died then and when i was 6, my mother died as well so i was all alone

I wandered around the streets aimlessly, always searching for something and somebody but i soon regretted that when i was picked up by a group of scientists

I was pretty strong for my age so they thought i was an ideal specimen to experiment upon...unfortunately, it turned out that Slade had willingly allowed them to experiment on him for enchancing human survival abilities

I saw everything, it was horrible and i can never forget the screams of the poor soldiers who died in agony...i even saw them experimenting on Slade and that was the first time i heard him scream...

Then, it was my turn. I was completely helpless as they stuck a sirenge in my vein and prayed to God to help me' she gave a weak smile 'and God did, as if by some miracle, i was still alive. All the doctors were dumbfounded, even Slade, who had somehow survived the whole procedure'

'Wait a minute, if you were also experimented upon...then that means...' his voice trailed off and his skin turned pale.

Sara nodded sadly 'Yes, the experiments enchanced our survival abilities, made us quicker, faster and more intelligent, Slade can use 90 of his brain and so can i...if i want to but im just lazy' she smiled 'and ofcourse, it also made us immortal'

Everyone(except Robin who already knows the immortal and experiment thingy part), including Raven gasped _immortal? 90? please tell me this is all a joke..._

'Anyway, i call him cousin because all of us at the research facility used to call everyone cousin, not because of relation, because we all had been experimented upon' Sara continued 'but after some time the scientists abandoned us and only a few of us survived-me and Slade, call in unnatural, call it wierd but i dont know how.

We were seperated long ago and i used to miss him, even after all the pain he had given my mother...i mean, he was family after all.

After some time though, I found him but he betrayed me and left me to die and thats when I swore revenge' she finished as her look of sadness was replaced my a look of pure hatred 'I dont act as serious as Slade but trust me, Im serious about getting revenge. My immortality is the cause of my youthfullness'

Beast boy stared at her with an open mouth 'dude...whoa'

'For confining in us, we are most humble' said Starfire 'and donot despair, for we will help you. Slade will pay'

'The heck he will!' Sara yelled angrily 'but for that i need your help' she turned to Robin with pleading eyes 'please?'

'sure, we will give you all the help you need' he replied.

Raven glared at him, then at her _you guys might be fooled with this sad story but im not ... it may be all true but im still not trusting her_.

A/N: allright, all of you might not asgree on this information but this is all i found...i also changed it a bit to suit my character so please dont flame me because i tried my best...hope you enjoy it though


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yah, you are probably going to kill me for the late update but hey, i cant help it!

Chapter 3: You cant judge a book by it's cover

Slade's one eye widened in surprise as he listened to his ''cousin's'' tale through one of the electric bugs he had set up in the tower's system.

_Looks like our freind has bitten off more than she can chew _he thought while smiling behind his mask.

_OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNo_

'Dude that is totally not fair!'

'All is fair in love and video games you little grass stain'

'But I wasent even looking!'

'Then you should have kept your eyes on the screen'

Sara laughed as she saw steam coming from Beast boy's head and he lunged forward in attempt to hit the 'RESET' button but the android caught him before he could do so.

'Oh no you dont!' Cyborg exclaimed and pretty soon, they were both a mass of flying fists and loud voices on the floor...which only made Sara laugh harder.

'Aw cmon knock it off you two' she said as she tried to pull the two teens apart, but only to be swept away with them on the floor as they continued thier argument.

'May I join in the piling-on as well?' came a sweet voice and all three of them stopped and stared at the tamaranian princess who was hovering a few inches off the floor with a smile on her face.

Sara quickly pried herself away from the two teens and smiled nervously at Starfire 'Actually, we were just finished' she said as Cyborg and Beast boy quickly straightened up as well with slight pink tinges on thier faces.

'Oh' Starfire's face fell for a mere 5 seconds then quickly resumed it's cheerful demanor 'Would you like to travel to the mall of shopping with me? I beleive i have seen a garment which you would like very much'

'Erm...' Sara looked at her feet and then at Starfire, who was staring at her with a puppy dog look.

'Ok' she finally answered with defeat... _darn those eyes..._

_OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNo_

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos' Raven chanted and felt peace flow through her entire form.

True, she-with the help of the titans- had defeated Trigon and now there was no need for her to control her emotions but somehow, she felt the urge to meditate because it gave her peace of mind and as for showing emotions...well, who would call her Raven if she did that? hiding her emotions had become a part of her now and she was not about to change

that.

An unusual wave of emotion hit her and she fell on the ground with an annoyed look on her face.

Figures, She could not meditate with that _girl_ around.

She brushed the dust off of her and looked around her dark room to look for something else to do...looks like there was a first time for everythng.

After ten minutes of pointless thinking, she sighed and levitated out of the room. She felt really agitated right now and all she needed was an excuse to rip something apart.

'Hey Raven' came a voice from behind her.

A smile tugged on her lips, she didnt need to turn around to see who that voice belonged to 'Hello Robin' she greeted as Robin stepped next to her.

'What have you been up to?'

'I should ask _you _the same question'

'You know me well enough by now Raven'

'So do you Robin'

Both of them started walking towards the main room while talking about thier usual routine, making Raven feel relaxed for the first time since the girl arrived until he asked her one question which wiped away the calm atmosphere.

'So Raven, Why are you being so hard on Sara?'

'I think you are forgetting the incident with Terra Robin' she answered coldly.

'She did save everyone in the end Raven' he said pointedly.

'Yeah But she betrayed us in the first place'

'And she saved us in the second place' he said with calculated coolness in his voice.

Raven whirled around to face him, fire burning in her amethyst eyes while she stared at his emotionless face.

'Why are you taking her side! you of all people should know that she is dangerous! she is Slade's cousin for crying out loud! how do you know she is not working with him? she could be planning our demise and youre not even doing anything about it! you are supposed to be the leader!'

The fire burning in her eyes extinguished itself quickly when she realized that she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Robin eyed her with a cool expression 'You are right Raven'

Raven blinked and stared at him in disbeleif...ok that was uncalled for...

'Im not taking her side and I really fully dont trust her but we have to because she is our only hope against Slade' he answered.

'All right, what are you planning?' she said with relief that he was not angry at her.

He gave a small smile 'I'll tell you when I can confirm my theory'.

Raven stared at him in half shock and half disbeleif...this was one side of her leader she had never, ever seen before...he never kept himself _this _composed

She smiled. Even though she had a mental link with him, she hardly knew Robin.

He returned her smile just as the double doors swished open 'c'mon, lets go get some pizza before Cyborg finishes it or worse...Beastboy decides to mix it with Tofu'

_OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNo_

The old man carefully seated himself in front of the television and flipped through the channels and after finding nothing interesting on it, he switched to a HBO which was showing the famous horror movie 'The Grudge'

_Youth is truly wasted on the young _the old man thought with a smile as he saw the actor flop lifelessly to the ground after receiving a killing blow from the supposingly 'Grudge'

He did not know why he liked such gruesome movies, call it an old habit of his but he still had a thing for bio technology, even though he was retired and all.

The music in the movie increased, building up the suspense and the man actually shivered, feeling as if the thing would come alive and finish him right there.

Unfortunately, fate had something much worse in store for him...

As soon as the music stopped, he found his chair turning towards the opposite direction with speed and he was forced to face someone he never wanted to see...

'Wilson' he said in shock.

'Yes its me, Wilson, come to pay you a visit' he said, his voice as smooth as silk as two robots tied the poor old man there.

'Please dont do anything to me' he whimpered as he felt Slade's cold glare on his wrinkled face.

'I wont do anything to you _yet_' he answered and came closer to him so that thier faces were only inches apart 'If you tell me the information I need'

'I'll tell you anything you need to know' the man immediatly surrenderred.

'I see you have'nt lost your old habit of cowardice Dr. Freeman' Slade taunted, making the old man shiver.

'What do you want to know?' he asked fearfully.

'Paitience, old man, paitience' he answered and eyed him with keen interest 'you do remember project X dont you?'

'Ofcourse I do' he answered.

'Good, Because I will need it to deal with a freind of mine' he said with a smirk _soon titans, you will be killed by your own foolishness._

_OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNo_

A/N: hola! I typed this chapter at 4 in the morning and i didnt even sleep tonight...sleep is such a waste of time...

anyway please update and give me suggestions because i have a real wack idea in my head which is just crazy enough to work...


	5. Chapter 5

Josh: yo peeps! Im fillin in for CI since the hand incident.

CI: -- just type.

Josh: can I sign your cast?

CI: You already sighned it you dope!

Josh: again?

CI:L (sigh)

Disclaimer: I dont own them! ... well, atleast i dont own them now but maybe later.

Chapter 4: Unexpected.

Red X smirked as he saw the guard's eye lids close and silently made his way into the building.

Good help was so hard to find these days...

He snuck in without any difficulty and was now sneaking around the dust-filled air vents, siletly cursing himself for letting steal his belt.

Well, Robin made it but he stole it so technically, it was his belt.

But the belt wasent the only thing motivating him, he was also here because of the zinothium they had stored in it's vaults, he _needed _that Zinothium to power the suit or else he might as well serve himself on a silver platter to the titans.

He rolled his eyes at that last thought, as if that was going to happen.

Finally, after spending pointless hours wriggling in the vent he finally found what he was looking for.

A completely white room waited below him with small cylinders filled with Zinothium on the far side of the wall.

Zinothium, sweet Zinothium.

He quickly dropped from the vent and carefully walked towards the Zinothium cylinders along the wall.

Suprisingly, there were no laser grids, no guards, not even a motion sensor in the room. Red X wasent dumb, something was wrong and he just knew it.

Please let me be wrong.

'Zinothium again? dont you get tired with this?'

He hated it when he was right.

He turned around to find the five teenage heroes behind him with confident looks on thier faces.

'Dont you get tired with all those wise-ass remarks kid?' he retorted at Robin who had a small smirk on his face.

'Please surrender, I donot wish to engage in battle' said Starfire, the brightness in her eyes dimmer than usual as Raven's hands crackled with black energy.

'Sure I will' said Red X and reached inside his pocket for a few smoke bombs 'as soon as hell freezes over' and started backing away.

Unfortunately, Robin noticed what he was doing and yelled his famous two words just as Red X raised his arm to throw them.

But his arm never made it halfway up as Raven's black magic had his limb immobelised.

Isint she a peach?

'I hate it when she does that' he mumbled under his breath and with his free arm, sent a few explosives towards her, trying to break her concentration.

The explosives blew up in Raven's face and she released his hold on him and before anyone could move, he threw the smoke bombs on the ground.

Smoke filled the air, making it impossible to see but Red X's mask made him an exception and he looked for a way to escape.

'hya!' a green starbolt threw him to the side but he shifted himself in mid-air and vaulted of the wall as Stargire flew towards him at break-neck speed.

He quickly dodged her and flipped over the Mechanical teen who had his sonic cannon pointed at his face.

'What the?' but Red X kicked him into the tameranian princess and both went tumbling to the ground.

He smirked and turned his attention towards the green rhino charging towards him and easily flipped over the animal but failed to see Robin freeze his feet to the spot with an ice disk.

'Damn' he muttered just as all the titans turned towards him, including Raven, who had a slightly ashened face and a deadly look in her eyes.

But Red X wasent stupid, he had a backup plan.

As quick as lightning, he took a small bomb (the size of a fist) from his belt and threw it to thr ground.

The impact was immediate, the bomb sent the five teens hard into the wall and blew that part of the building, providing him with an easy escape.

'Later Kidz' he said and ran past the dazed teenagers, Forgetting the Zinothium containers for the moment.

_OhNoOhNo_

He swooped in through his apartment window with the grace of a bird and quickly whipped around to see if anyone was following him.

But thankfully, noone was.

Or so he thought.

Tearing the skull mask from his face, he looked at himself in the full length mirror to inspect the damage the titans had done.

A thin, battered body looked back at him from the mirror. The face almost identical to Robin's but with spiked blond hair and peircing blue-green eyes which seemed to stare accusingly at him.

He a few scratches but that was all, he had been lucky this time.

Red X sighed and flopped down on the couch, _Being a bad guy isint easy as some people think_ he thought _not while some annoying little teenagers chase you around when youre stealing something._

'That was an admirable display of skills X, I must say you gave the titans a run for thier money'

Red X's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to see a big man with one eye staring at him with mild intrest and he recognized him at once.

Slade, his face had been all over town after the little 'Apprentice' incident the guy had dragged Robin through.

'What are you doing here?' he asked angirly as he placed his mask back on his face.

'Just dropped by to say hello' he answered casually.

'Then goodbye, now leave' he retorted and picked up a battle stance.

Slade chuckled 'You honestly think you can defeat me when five super heroes can not?'

'Ill take my chances' he hissed.

'I am not here to fight you X'

'Chicken?'

Slade ignored him 'Im here to offer you a deal'

Red X raised an eyebrow behind his mask 'What kind of a deal?'

'Eager now are we Jason?' Red X cringed at his name being spoken by another...This guy was definately pushing his buttons right now.

'You just have to steal something for me'

Jason almost laughed 'Why dont you get one of your robot lackies to steal it from you?'

'They are not sufficient enough' he answered, his one eye settling on the thief 'and I assure you, you will be handosmly rewarded'

Now he was speaking his language 'What kind of a reward?' he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

Slade showed him a long black material with a red X in front 'I beleive you are intrested in a certain belt' he said as the teenager stared at it 'This one is better than the one Robin made, a lot better'

Jason eyed the belt with wide eyes, he wanted it so much yet there was something inside him which told him not to accept the offer.

'So do we have a deal?'

Jason ignored the voice inside him and looked at Slade 'yes'

_OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNo_

'You guys look beat' Sara commented as the teenagers walked in with cuts and bruises covering thier forms 'what happened? run in with the hurricane?'

'We had a blast' said Raven dryly and teleported herself to her room while the others trudged towards the infirmary. They just had a few cuts and bruises from the stunt Red X had pulled, nothing serious.

Well, everyone save for Robin that is who was unfortunately having another temper tantrum and instead of going to the infirmary, walked towards the gym to punch the non-existing daylights out of the punching bag.

'Oakay' said Sara and followed Robin in the gym, trying to cheer him up, I mean, he looked just like the grim reaper for Pete's sake! 'Sooo, did you find anything about Slade?'

'Nothing special' he answered plainly.

'Oh' she looked at him and gave a wry smile 'err...so...how are you doing?'

He raised a masked eyebrow 'Are you trying to cheer me up?'

_Was it THAT obvious?_ she blushed 'That depends...is it working?'

Robin smiled and gave her a wry smile 'yeah, you could say that...'

'Atleast im not completely useless then' she said.

'You gave us all the information on Slade, thats not ''useless'' in our books' he replied with a hint of sternness in his voice.

She gave him a goofy smile 'Thanks, you dont know how much that means to me'

_OhNoOhNo_

Beast boy walked down the corridor towards the gym, or 'Robin's favorite hangout' as he had renamed it.

Cyborg had already bandaged his arm and cleaned his wounds, they were not that serious, just a few minor scratches so he wasent worried.

He was going to enter the gym when he heard sounds of laughter coming from inside.

Wait, did I just say laughter?

Stop. Rewind. Play

He placed his pointed ear on the smooth door and listened, sure enough, sounds of laughter were coming from inside. He recognized one of the voices, that was Sara's but the other one...was vaguely familiar...

Wait, it couldnt be...

Could it?

He pressed his ear further into the door and listened again and to his utter suprise, He heard his leader laughing along with Sara.

His face relaxed into a soft smile, it had been ages since he had heard thier leader laugh, ofcourse he would laugh at his jokes but this sounded more real.

He was beginning to like Sara, she was like the big sister he never had, laughing with him, goofing around, understanding and cheering them up.

He badly wanted to trust her.

And for once, prove Raven wrong.

_OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNo_

Josh: All finished...

CI: er...Josh, BB seems a little bit out of character.

Josh: (hehe) the ending was my own thing, just thought of it...I hope you like it, dont get mad at me CI...

CI: Ofcourse im not mad at you dummy! ... I cant be mad at such a good freind like you, thanks for fillin in for me dude...

Josh: what are freinds for:)

Laterzzzzzzz

Josh


End file.
